Deleted Scenes
by LokiLove24028
Summary: What happened after Tony and Pepper's first kiss? How was life after Loki was presumed dead in Thor 1? Read all about these "made up deleted scenes" and many many more to come! Every chapter is a different moment that takes place in between or after certain movie scenes from all of the Avengers movies. Go to the first chapter to read more info and individual summaries for scenes!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about "my made up deleted scenes" from the Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, and Avengers Movies. They are scenes of what happens in between or after some of the movie scenes. Each chapter is a different scene from one of the movies, so if you read a random chapter out of context, it won't matter. For those of you who talked to me while reading my other story, you know that I am a constant updater so you won't have to wait long for other chapters! Thank You **

**Table of Contents**

**Chapter Two …...IRON MAN 1: Return**

_ Set right after Tony gets back from the Middle East and he is talking to Pepper and Happy in the car. _

_Also after the conference when Pepper drives home with him. _

**Chapter Three...…..IRON MAN 1: Just Because**

_ The first night that Tony has back in his house, Pepper is worried about him so she comes to keep_

_ him company for a while. _

**Chapter Four...IRON MAN 2: Court**

_Pepper, Tony, Rhody, and Happy have just gotten out of court. Pepper's not too happy about how Tony _

_doesn't take things seriously, which results in a fight._

**Chapter Five...IRON MAN 2: Monaco**

_Pepper is even more mad after the stunt Tony pulled with the racecar driving. He tries to tell her_

_about him dying, but he just can't. Packing up at the hotel is awfully silent between them._

**Chapter Six...THOR 1: Third Time's the Charm**

_Takes place after Thor gets hit by Jane's car the second time and they take him back to their _

_research lab._

**Chapter Seven...THOR 1: Good Morning**

_Jane and Thor wake up from spending the night on the roof. They had never felt so right_

_about anyone else before._

**Chapter Eight...AVENGERS: Called Upon**

_Heimdall calls to speak to both Odin and Thor to break the news... Loki's alive._

**Chapter Nine...AVENGERS: Too Easy**

_Stark comes in to help Captain in Loki's surrender. They capture him and they all get on the _

_plane, but Rogers isn't so sure about what Loki is planning._

**Chapter Ten...IRON MAN 3: Favorite Part**

_Tony finished up his last alterations of Mark 42 just in time for Pepper to get home. He just likes_

_spending evenings alone with her._

**Chapter Eleven...IRON MAN 3: Nightmare Extended**

_Takes place on the night Tony has his nightmare incident. The same night that Tony wakes Pepper up_

_to tell her about the accident invovling Happy._

**Most Chapters are not written yet, but these summaries give you an insight to what's coming up.**

**More Chapters Coming Very Soon**

-LokiLove24028


	2. Chapter 2: Return (IRON MAN)

"You want anything?" Tony looked over at Pepper as they were driving up to the fast food window. Happy was in the front seat, and Tony sat with Pepper in the back. Just seeing her sit there made Tony truly realize how much he had missed her more than anyone when he was in captivity.

"No…" she said, taking a deep breath. Tony took a sideways glance at her.

"Why are you being so quiet?" he asked her, lightly nudging her arm. Pep looked down at the floor of the car before looking up at Tony with big eyes.

"You really should be going to the hospital…" she said. Tony groaned and threw his head back.

"I'm fine really!" he said rolling his head to glance at her. "Come on, brighten up. I kind of just came back from the dead, you're not allowed to be stubborn."

"I'm not being the stubborn one!" she snapped back. Tony smiled slightly. He knew it probably just ticked her off more, but he had even missed her voice when she was snapping at him.

"Okay, okay…" Tony said, shifting in his seat. The car had just pulled up to the speaker where Happy rolled down the window to order Tony's cheeseburger.

"What, you'll go?" Pepper said hopefully. Tony snickered.

"Ha, no." he said, making her sigh and roll her eyes. "But I'll tell you why I won't."

Pepper was silent for a while as she stared out the window. The car began moving forward once more to the window. Tony watched his PA who had ended up being the person he had cared about most. He just wished that someday he could tell her that.

"Well?" Pepper said, waiting as she turned to look at Tony.

"Don't freak out, alright?" he asked.

"Well now I'm not sure if I really _want _to know…" Pepper said. Tony chuckled and shook his head.

"Okay, so I was hit with some shrapnel before I was taken. I don't know much about what happened because I was unconscious, but I do know that it was ordered of this guy to keep me alive. To do this, he put a magnet of types... in my chest…" Tony paused, trying to find the right words. In the meanwhile, Pepper was staring at him in shock.

"Anyways, I upgraded it so it's now a mini arc reactor like the one that powers the house…" Tony explained. Pepper's face looked extremely confused for a moment.

"You mean 'it's now' as in, it's in your chest… right now…" Pepper said. Tony nodded and moved his hand to his chest to trace the hard edge of the reactor. Pepper looked in amazement at the shape of the reactor that was barely noticeable through Tony's shirt.

"Okay, agreed… No hospital right now." she said. Tony smiled at her. She glanced up, just barely making eye contact to smile as well before she turned to face forwards again. Tony fixed his jacket around his shirt to hide the arc reactor even more. He didn't want to reveal too much at the press conference, only what he was planning to about shutting down the weapons production. He wouldn't tell that to Pepper though, she would find out soon enough.

~X~

"You are insane." Pepper plainly said as they walked out from the conference. "I- I honestly try to prepare myself for nuts things that you do, but I was _not _expecting that."

"So you totally agree, then?" Tony asked, smiling at her. She rolled her eyes and smiled just a little.

"I guess you could say that… The press and stories are going to take forever to die down though, and the stocks will-"

"Plummet, I know." Tony interrupted her. "Pep, I know, but I'm sure about this."

Pepper looked over at Tony with her gazing eyes again. Tony stared back, waiting for her to say something.

"Okay." was the only thing she said. Tony smiled and leaned back against the seat, exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3: Just Because

Tony erased all of the messages that Jarvis told him about. He dropped his arms at his sides and looked around at his dark and empty house. The entire time in the cave, the only thing he wanted was to come back home, but now it seemed lonelier than ever. Spending time in captivity made Tony realize how lonely he actually was. He looked down at his watch that Obi gave him… 9:14. What does someone do on the night they come back from being kidnapped? His mind drifted to thoughts coming from his "Playboy" side, but he wiped them away. He just fell down on the couch and turned on the T.V.

"… a weapons industry that isn't producing weapons any longer? In what way can Stark Industries go but down?" Tony heard as soon as the TV came on. He rolled his eyes and flipped through the channels.

"… I am shutting down the weapons industry…" came his own voice from footage from the conference. Tony flipped again and again, trying to escape the news. It seemed like every single channel he flipped to was just about him and Stark Industries. It annoyed him even more that everyone was more worked up about his company not producing weapons instead of him being alive when everyone thought he was dead.

Finally, FINALLY, Tony settled on FX where Lord of the Rings was on. He turned down the volume so it was only background noise. Tony was about to get up to go get something to eat when the doorbell rang, making him jump. He tried to recover himself from being startled as he got up to go get the door. Who was it at 9 anyways?

Tony pulled the door open, and had to admit, was utterly surprised about who was there. Pepper was standing a few feet away from the doorway, the light that flooded out from the house illuminated her light hair. She looked at Tony with a tilted head.

"Potts, I might have been gone for a couple months, but I am pretty sure that you come to work at 9 AM, not PM." Tony said. He was only kidding though, because Pepper was definitely coming on her own terms. She was wearing jeans with a black tank top with a jacket over it. She rolled her eyes.

"Wait… Is Pepper Potts… THE Pepper Potts wearing _jeans_?" Tony said jokingly, pretending he was astounded. She sighed and looked at Tony with a tired look.

"Are you done making remarks now?" she asked him. Tony smirked and gave a small nod. He nodded his head towards the door and they both walked inside.

"So why are you here?" Tony asked, going to the couch to sit down and lean against the arm. Pepper looked at him for a while, stopping to stand by the opposite side of the couch. Tony caught her eye and tilted his head to look up at her.

"What?" he asked, slightly smiling. Pepper sighed.

"Are you okay being here alone?" she asked him. Tony took a deep breath. So that's why she was here, she was worried about him. Stark gave her a half-smile.

"I'm not alone." Tony countered. Pepper smiled and sat down next to him. He was watching the screen of the TV, but not exactly paying attention. Pep on the other hand, was watching Tony. Although he was aware of her worry, he elected to pretend not to notice until she spoke up.

"Why are you so casual about this?" she asked him.

"Why are you not?"

"Everyone thought you were dead, Tony." Pepper said. He knew that it bothered her how Tony didn't take the whole captivity matter too seriously, but he didn't need to.

"But I'm not…"

"You almost were."

"_Almost_." Tony pointed out. Pepper gritted her teeth and shook her head, but Tony only smiled at that. He ticked her off so much sometimes.

"So if you aren't bothered by it… what happened?" Pepper hesitantly asked. Tony looked over to her. She looked uneasy asking as if she was unsure if she really wanted to know what Tony would tell her about. He himself was worried over what may freak her out.

"Well, I was an idiot and refused to go in Rodey's car first off." Stark started. Pepper shook her head but smiled just a little.

"So when the car blew up in front of us, the soldiers in my car went out to try to shoot down whoever was targeting us. They all got killed." Tony said plainly. Pepper looked over at him with a sad expression, but he couldn't look back. If he had to say what the worst part about his couple months in the Middle East, he would say it was watching other people die in front of him.

"Anyways, I got out of the car… idiot again." He added. "And there was an explosion nearby which was how I got the shrapnel in my chest."

Tony went on to tell Pepper everything, sharing his whole story with someone for the first time. He told her about waking up to find the object in his chest to when he escaped with suit of armor that he had made. She had a startled look on her face most of the time, which worried him when she wouldn't say anything after he had finished.

"You okay?" he asked her. She nodded, but her gaze was far off somewhere else. "I'm going to make popcorn." Tony told her before getting up. He walked into the kitchen to get a package of popcorn out of the pantry. While he was doing that, he watched Pepper process the information from afar. She looked slightly disturbed knowing what he had gone through. Her reaction honestly just made him want to hold her, but no way… He had just gotten back from surviving being kidnapped and he didn't even have the balls to tell her how much he had just wanted to see her again, and only her?

Tony sighed as he unwrapped the plastic from the popcorn, afterwards putting the paper package in the microwave. He glanced over at Pepper one more time thinking, _Man, I'm lucky…_


	4. Chapter 4: Court (IRON MAN 2)

"No… I just wish you would realize how much that could've gone wrong!" Pepper snapped. Tony rolled his eyes as he got in the back of the car with Pepper sitting next to him.

"You handle things your way, and I'll handle mine with my ways." Tony said.

"Your ways include blowing a hole through the garage ceiling, having girls over every night, and insulting the senator." Pepper said. Tony chuckled remembering how he had blown a hole through his roof numerous times. Pepper just sighed and resumed to face frontwards. Tony turned to watch her cool down after being angry at him for not taking the court case seriously. The car started moving, but they both remained silent. Just when it had been about two minutes, the silence was already driving Tony nuts.

He reached over and poked Pepper on the arm… once… twice… three times. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

"What?" she said. Stark could tell that she was trying her best to keep her tone under control which amused him.

"I don't know… say something." Tony said. Pepper's face became annoyed.

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you're not mad at me anymore."

"Well I could say it, but I would be lying." Pepper said. Tony looked over at her with his puppy-dog eyes. She was obviously avoiding looking over at him, knowing that she always gave in when she did. They stayed like that for a while before Tony laughed at her struggle.

"You're going to have to look over sometime." he said still watching her.

"No I don't." Pep said. Tony smiled and shook his head. She would be too stubborn to look so he faced forwards again.

The car was now pulling up to the lot where the private jet was kept. Rhodey was already getting out of his car and heading for the plane as they just came to a stop. Tony got out and opened the car door into the warm breeze. There was no one in sight except for them and the pilot that stood at the bottom of the ramp leading up to the jet.

Happy moved around the car to get the bags in the trunk. Pepper got out as well, moving towards the plane. Tony watched her go and sighed. He knew she wasn't actually mad, only the kind of mad that she got everyday with him. Tony smiled at the realization that she did get that "type" of mad every day. Tony shook his head and followed her onto the jet.

~X~

"… and tell me if I'm wrong again, because this is really, really, _super_ toxic at this point… why celebrate my birth?" Tony said sarcastically. Rhodey was in the chair next to him, and Pepper in the one across. They were all in flight on the jet and discussing stuff on Pepper's "List". The first thing was the birthday party that Tony had every year, and it just went downhill from there. Pepper had tried to convince Tony to do something actually smaller this year, but Tony hadn't taken that well. Rhodey watched as Tony said the last words of his snarky sentence. Shaking his head, Rhodey looked at the ground. His friend was so impossible sometimes.

"Okay… new idea." Pepper said. Rhodey looked up at her, realizing her tone of voice. Tony was going into the danger zone. He had taken it one step to far with his smart aleck comments and Pepper was trying to keep her voice under control.

Rhodey watched her unbuckle her seatbelt and stood up.

"Um… probably not… not a good idea-" Tony muttered quietly watching Pepper stand up. He looked like he was shocked by her sudden snap.

She walked a few steps forwards towards him and pushed her papers and clipboard onto his lap harshly before walking into the back room. Once she was gone, Tony swung his head over to look at Rhodey through his sunglasses.

"Too far?" he asked. Rhodey made his eyes go wide as he nodded.

"Ohhhh yeah."

Tony sighed and looked down at the papers on his lap. He picked the first one up, became immediately disinterested and threw it aside on the couch next to him.

"Should I go after her?" Tony asked. Rhodey shrugged.

"You got yourself into this one." Rhodey said. He didn't want any part in Tony's trouble with Pepper. He watched his friend look out the window for a while before shaking his head and looking down at the ground.

"I should go apologize…" he said in a complaining tone. "Right?"

"I would think so." Rhodey said, stating that it was obvious. Tony sighed and unclipped his seatbelt. He got up and walked out of the room.

~X~

Tony pushed open the door to the separate room with the couches lining the walls. He was half expecting Pepper to be somewhere inside angrily pacing or silently doing work on her phone. Instead, she had fallen asleep across one of the couches, her arms crossed over the arm of the couch and her head lying on top of her arms. Tony instantly made sure his actions were quieter as soon as he saw her. The light from the sky outside flooded down on her, making her hair shine more than usual. She was facing away from Tony, towards the back of the couch. Stark smiled at her calm appearance. He knew she had been incredibly busy lately, being the new CEO and all…

Walking into the room, Tony soundlessly closed the door behind me. He made his way across the room her, making sure she was asleep. He leaned over his PA's… wait no… his CEO's body to watch her face that was partially covered by her hair: definitely sleeping. He had to tell her that he was sorry though. He had been such a dick lately, and he couldn't even tell her why. Tony didn't know why he didn't have the guts to tell her, he just couldn't find it in him to let her worry about him dying. He knew her, and she wouldn't take the news lightly.

Looking around for something to cover her with, he spotted one of his leather jackets thrown on the arm of the couch on the opposite side of the room. Carefully making his way over, Tony snatched the jacket off of the couch and moved to spread it over Pepper, trying hard not to wake her. For a moment, she stirred though. Tony held his breath and stayed still, but she eventually went back to being still once more. Stark tilted his head and squinted slightly at her. He had to admit, he had taken her for granted. He always told himself that he would be better to her, but often it hadn't been happening. She definitely deserved an apology.

Spotting a piece of paper in the pocket of his jacket that was spread over Pepper, Tony cautiously reached to remove it. It was a small paper from some notepad that Tony kept in his workshop. Covering half of the small sheet was some equations. Stark ripped that part off and looked around the room for a pen.

_Come on… come on… _Tony thought, not finding any. Tony quietly opened the door to go into the other room where Rhodey was still sitting. His friend looked confused when Tony bopped in, took a pen from the table, and bopped out, but Tony just ignored him.

Back in the separate room again. Tony kneeled by one of the small tables connected to the jet's wall. He put the small ripped piece of paper on the surface and wrote the only thing there really was to say:

_I'm sorry_

Tony folded the paper in half then, leaving the pen on the table. Moving back to Pepper who still remained still in her sleep, he reached out to carefully touch her hand. He slowly and gently turned her wrist so that her hand was palm up. He placed the paper in her hand, and closed her fingers around it. Instantly afterwards, Pepper shifted, pulling her hand away with the note still enclosed in it. Tony waited until he knew that she was still sleeping before he walked out of the room to join Rhodey again.

~X~

Pepper woke up. Had she even fallen asleep? The last thing she remembered was being mad at Tony and walking into the separate room to cool down. Next thing she knew, it was who knew how much later. It couldn't have been more than 2 hours though, because they were still in the air. Pepper made to sit up, but she noticed the slight weight on her shoulders and her side. She sat up, Tony's jacket sliding off of her. At the same moment, she realized that she was suddenly holding a piece of paper in her hand.

Genuinely confused, Pepper frowned as she opened the little folded paper. On the inside was only two words in Tony's handwriting…

_I'm sorry_

Pepper couldn't help but smile just a little bit. She looked at the note and then the jacket. As much as she hated him for it, Tony Stark would not let her be mad at him for more than a couple hours. No matter how hard she tried to be angry at him, he always did something that made her smile and she couldn't stay mad any longer. She looked down at the note again, slightly rolling her eyes. She guessed she would just have to forgive him.


	5. Chapter 5: Monaco (IRON MAN 2)

"Pep…" Tony tried reaching out to her to touch her shoulder as she walked towards the entrance of the hotel. He was still wearing his racing suit since he had nearly been killed by the crazed Russian only about ten minutes ago. Pepper was beyond mad on top of everything, but Tony knew she had a reason to be. Ever since he found out he was dying, he was more prone to doing stupid things. The events in the past half hour proved that.

Pepper jerked her arm away and kept walking, shoving her way through the crowd that was already gathering around Tony. People filled in the space between her and Stark, but Tony still persisted to call out to her.

"Pepper! Pep!" he yelled over the heads of the crowd. People just kept coming in though, asking billions of stupid questions that made his head hurt. He ignored absolutely everyone and shoved through the crowd and towards the elevator. She was already gone by then, but Pepper had obviously gone up to the room. He punched the button to summon the elevator and tapped his foot anxiously, wishing it would move faster.

She was in the room, packing up. Her red hair was pulled out of its ponytail so it flowed over her shoulders and down her back. She didn't acknowledge Tony's presence, even though he was obviously there. He sighed and shut the door behind him, walking in.

The room that they were standing in was a filled with light from the big window that showed of the beaches on the left side. The natural lighting of the room gave it an even brighter look, making the white bed sheets seem even whiter.

"Pepper, I'm-"

"What?" she demanded suddenly, looking up at him. There was sparks of anger in her eyes as her voice was wavering with frustration. "You're sorry? I've heard it tons of times before, Tony. The thing is though, you keep doing stuff like this."

Tony let out a deep breath and nodded, looking down at the ground.

"I know, I know… It was stupid and I was stupid and arrogant, and reckless, and…" he stopped when he noticed that Pepper had turned away from him, probably totally tuning him out. Tony let himself roll his eyes. She wasn't ready to stop being angry yet.

Instead, Tony helped her pack. They were eventually joined by Happy ten minutes later, the entire ten minute frame filled with an uneasy silence. Tony watched as they were about to leave, but Pepper abruptly stopped with a concerned look on her face.

"What?" Happy asked her in confusion as she started looking around the room for something.

"My phone…" she barely muttered, looking under pillows, on nightstands and behind lamps. Tony smirked and let her look for a while. He nonchalantly reached behind him and felt the small device in his back pocket where he had picked up her phone from being tangled in the bed sheets so she wouldn't forget it. She must have caught his expression, because she ceased her searching and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Where. Is. It." she said slowly. Tony held his hands up in surrender.

"I just took it so that you wouldn't forget it on the bed." he said defensively, reaching back to pull her phone out of his pocket. He held it up. Pepper rolled her eyes and snatched it back from him and shoved past him to follow Happy who had already started out the door. Tony let his shoulders sag. He stayed where he stood, suddenly deciding not to move.

Listening to the footsteps stop at the end of the hallway, Tony put a smug look on his face as they traced their way back. Pepper showed up in the doorframe, an aggravated look on her face.

"Come on." she blatantly said. Tony shook his head stubbornly.

"No."

"You're acting like a five year old."

"No… five year olds don't have to go to extreme measures for forgiveness."

"Well five year olds don't go around unexpectedly driving racecars into a guy with electric whips!" she snapped back. Tony crossed his arms over his chest and waited, not saying anything. Pepper looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Are- are you going to let up anytime soon 'cause I kinda want to go home." Tony said. Pepper let herself smile as she shook her head. Walking towards Tony with her arm extended, she took his wrist in her hand and guided him out of the room. Tony let her, smiling the whole way.


	6. Chapter 6: Third Time's the Charm (THOR)

"I swear I'm not doing this on purpose!" Jane apologized as she ran around the car. She had hit Thor for the second time in twelve hours. As she reached him, he was groaning and pushing himself up with one arm… one very, VERY muscular arm Jane noticed.

"Sorry," she breathed, kneeling down beside him. Thor simply shook his head to tell her that it was alright.

"Come on, you can come back to our place and…"

"Jane…" Erik interrupted her with a warning tone. She looked up at him with a pleading look before he slightly rolled his eyes and gestured for her to finish.

"We can get you a change of clothes and food." she said. Thor thought about it with a serious expression. She watched his storming eyes as he thought it through. Finally, he seemed to make a decision as he nodded. Jane brightened up and jumped to her feet, Thor getting up behind her.

"You can sit in the back with Darcy…" she said as she ran to get in the front seat. Thor looked over at the one they called Darcy. Her eyes went slightly large, but later she put on a determined face. She looked over at him, flashing sight of her Taser. Thor watched her with an amused expression as she walked around to the other side of the car.

~X~

"I need substance." Thor said. Jane rolled her eyes. This guy was not easy to handle. She need him though, really _needed _him. They couldn't just let evidence like this slip out from under them.

"We have poptarts." Darcy said shrugging. Thor stopped and looked over to her squinting.

"What are these popping tarts that you speak of?" he asked in his low voice. Darcy smirked.

"_Poptarts." _She corrected him. "They're in the cabinet in a little box." Darcy said motioning towards the cabinet plastered on the wall. "Grab as many as you feel like, they're just strawberry."

Thor nodded and went over to go rummaging through the cabinets.

"I- I'm sorry I hit you with my car again." Jane stammered, watching Thor looked at the boxes and containers of various foods. He didn't acknowledge her, but instead kept rummaging through.

"Once… Twice… Third times the charm." Darcy said. Jane rolled her eyes and ignored her as she walked over to where Selvig and Darcy sat.

"When do we start asking the questions?" Darcy whispered to both of them. "Because I could do this whole hard core interrogation thing where…"

"That's enough with your Taser." Jane interrupted. She looked to Erik.

"Jane- I don't think doing all of these things for this guy is the best idea…" Erik said.

"No, no, no…" Jane said shaking her head vigorously. "He's probably the only one who knows what happened."

"These popping tarts are quite good…" Thor mumbled from the side of the room. They all turned to see him opening his third pack hastily. Jane let herself smile just a little. His ignorance and unknowing of the world… or what seemed to be only the modern world… fascinated Jane. Where _did _he come from?

**A/N: Thanks to the first few followers and favorites and the very first reviewer! Thank you, you brightened my day each time I checked Fanfiction! Sorry this chapter is a little shorter…**


	7. Chapter 7: Good Morning (THOR)

Thor woke up to the sun rising above the horizon with a glowing orange. Thor squinted at the light that was already filling the sky. The stretching planes of New Mexico looked the same: dry and dusty, but at the same time beautiful. The quiet hum of cars driving along the streets below the roof where Thor sat filled the air. He groggily rubbed his eyes before looking down at the sleeping Jane in the chair next to him.

Her caramel brown hair spilled over her arm that her head rested on. The blanket spread on her slowly rose and fell with the steady rhythm of her breathing. She was facing away from Thor, her back to the sun so that her hair shined like it was gold. He smiled as he watched her for a few moments. For once, he was grateful for being banished to Midgard. It had been yesterday when he finally came to his senses to realize something: he loved her. She was one of the best things that ever happened to him.

Suddenly she stirred, stretching her arms out in front of her. She took a deep breath and turned to face Thor, her eyes squinting towards the sun. Thor smiled down at her and she smiled back tiredly.

"Hungry?" she asked.

~X~

Jane put the egg on the plate that Thor was holding out to her. He had offered to help her make breakfast for all four of them, including Darcy and Erik. Jane had noticed that even in the past couple days he had changed… a lot.

Jane smiled back before he turned to go give the food to Erik and Darcy. Jane glanced back to watch him go. He was so… so… strong. So powerful. Suddenly Jane had no doubt in her mind that he was some god from another dimension. He wasn't crazy, and neither was she. She couldn't stop thinking about him though. His stormy eyes, his kind smile that made her warm inside, and the way he talked like he was quoting Shakespeare. He had steeped… no, literally fallen… into her life only a couple days ago, and now she couldn't imagine her life without him. She knew that feeling but never had she felt it that strongly.

"Next one is yours." Thor said, coming up to her. Jane nodded and turned her attention to the egg in the frying pan in front of her.

"Thanks again for helping." she said.

"It's the least I could do after all the help you have given me." Thor answered back, slightly bowing. Jane smiled as she watched him in the corner of her eye. She loved it when he did that.

"Oh, do you want coffee?" Jane asked, looking up at Thor. His eyes brightened as he nodded vigorously.

"Please, very much so." he said. Jane smirked and nodded.

"You really like it don't you?" she asked as she slid her spatula under the egg that was ready. She picked up the egg and dropped it onto a plate.

"It creates a feeling of so much… _vigor_." Thor said, his eyes full of wonder.

"It's called caffeine." Jane told him. Thor raised his eyebrows thoughtfully and nodded, making Jane smile as well. They looked at each other for a moment before turning away, giving Jane butterflies in her stomach. She didn't want him to ever leave.


End file.
